Dr. Astonish's Institute For Metaphysical Improvement
Dr. Astonish's Institute for Metaphysical Improvement is a graduate university for preternatural students located in Fletcher's Fall. Overview Formerly the home of the Astonishes, it was passed down to their only son, Yoshi upon their death. It currently houses a very top notch but secretive school for post-graduate magic users. The institute helps its students manage their magic - whether it be to further a goal or to just do away with it completely. Students are encouraged to take on jobs in the private sector either working at the school itself, for the Cabinet, or as Alchemists. The institute is not unusual in and of itself, and there are many like it across the country. Credits do transfer fully if one wishes to pursue a different path or academy, due to the unique nature of the school itself. Taking on a mythic quality of its own, there are many accepted but to the outsider, strange occurrences.The computers are sentient and will eat your proposal if you hurl abuse at them, you’ll get strange Pokemon that show up on your radar if you play Pokemon go in certain areas, there are fields beyond the grounds that whisper and beckon as you pass, and of course, that you must always carry salt and bread in your pockets. Grounds and Dormitories The Institute's grounds are a large, sprawling labyrinth including several dormitories, libraries, and laboratories. Dr. Astonish made sure to include routes for all types of students - there are underwater and arboreal routes made to accommodate for every type of student. Due to the sprawling and sometimes unstable nature of the grounds, there are six main dormitories. and your assignation is based on your specific needs as well as a mysterious ritual conducted by the university's bees. Around the grounds there is always a clear delineation of property as marked by various wards and rings maintained by staff and some of the higher level students. Where there is no ground, there exist braided kelp chains in the water. Connected to, but no longer officially part of the Institute is the mysterious Vineyard, which abuts the local forest (mostly inhabited by the Fair Folk). Leopardbee One of two aquatic dormitories but unlike its sister dormitory, Pondberry, it is almost entirely subterranean. The RA for Leopardbee is a mysterious cat who bears a very nice looking QVC knife on his back. A few years ago he was nick-named Khajiit but students often took to calling him Todd. Todd cannot speak nor does he have a log in. He is simply a cat with a very cool dragon knife. Pondberry Pondberry is the second aquatic dorm, and while it is partially submerged it started out life as a Japanese garden. Unfortunately as they excavated the grounds, they found hidden chambers and impossibly dated architecture. Pondberry features the main hub for the underwater concourses, marrying reservoirs and completely underground waiting and arrival chambers. One of its attractions is a partially submerged cathedral now used as a greeting room for aquatic parents and guests. The caves and pathways spread horizontally, forming a complex hive of working activity. Pondberry is so named for the enormous berry in the above-ground area, sitting on a giant pool surrounded by small gardens and connected to the Public Lily Pad gardens. It is advised that most people do not look or have prolonged contact with The Berry. Category:Locations Category:The Institute Category:Magical places Category:Setting Category:Organizations